


The Woman I Know

by mggislife2789 (dontshootmespence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, F/F, Scissoring, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Ruby still can’t get Sam to embrace his true powers, but you know just the trick.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Ruby/Reader
Kudos: 4





	The Woman I Know

The second she walked in the door you knew why she was pissed. “Still?”

“Yea!” She fell back into the bed, luscious brown locks fluffing up around the face you’d come to love over your years in the pit together. “I don’t know why I can’t get him to embrace it!”

Rolling over, you nipped at her chin and tilted her lips toward yours. “You’ll get there, Ruby,” you whispered against her skin as your hand slipped under the hem of her tank top. “He’s strong-willed. But you’re stronger. And you’re playing the long con. Every time you meet up you get a little bit closer.” You knew she was screwing him too, but it was all to get the job done, so you didn’t care – you knew where her loyalties lay.

She turned into you and began nipping at your pulse point, knowing exactly how to get you how she wanted you, writhing and sweaty. “I know. I’m just so close. And you know how impatient I am.”

“You?” You laughed, moving on top of her. “Not the woman I know.”

“Shut up.” Her lips grazed the underside of your chin, frustration falling away in waves.

You sat up and pulled her with you, your legs straddling either side of her thighs. The mattress creaked underneath you as you peeled each other’s clothes away, revealing flushed skin. “You’ll get there. And once Lucifer’s free, we’ll be together. Just you and me serving our Master. You’ll always be known as the one he helped set him free from his cage. And I’ll be banging her.”

Ruby chuckled against you and licked into your mouth as her fingers grazed up your sides, skin quivering beneath her touch. “Stand up,” she commanded, eyes dark with lust. “I need those jeans off you.”

She shimmed the skin-tight denim down your thighs and helped you step out of them before burying herself into your lace-covered cunt. “I need you, Y/N. Need to taste you. Need you to come on my tongue.”

You whimpered as she dropped to her knees and pushed the material aside. “No one will ever taste like you,” she breathed. She spread your folds with two fingers and flicked her tongue over your clit, the low rumble of her growl making you tremble over her waiting mouth.

When you ground down onto her lips, she reached behind you and steadied your body against her mouth, so she could make you come undone with a practiced combination of lips and tongue and teeth.

“I’m gonna come, Ruby.”

She only buried her face further into you and moaned as you came. When she pulled away, her lips and chin glistened with your arousal.

You pulled her up and tasted yourself on her mouth, pushing her back onto the bed and hastily removing her jeans and panties. Groaning, you dipped your head quickly to taste the evidence of her own arousal before climbing over her and grinding your cunt against her thigh.

Ruby pushed herself out from under you and pulled your dripping sex toward her own. “Ride me, baby.”

The creaking of the bed underneath you, the rustling of the leaves outside your door, the benign conversations of the other hotel patrons in neighboring rooms all fell to the wayside as your pussy rubbed against hers. You mewled when she pulled you closer, her fingers digging into the supple flesh of your ass. “Ruby, oh fuck.”

Bending down, you took a puckered nipple into your mouth, grazing your teeth against the peak and biting down. She always loved it when you made her scream. Come all over my pussy, baby,” Ruby moaned. “I want you trembling. I wanna know it was me that caused it.”

“It’s always you, Ruby,” you breathed. You grabbed her hands and held them above her head, scratching at her skin, her pulse quickening under your touch. As you grinded yourself against her with a ferocity that barely touched the time you’d been apart, you begged her to come, shake underneath you and take you with her. A moan ripped through you and you started to shake, sweat-slick skin sliding against her heated body, your hands cupping her perfect breasts. You bit down on her lip and pinched her nipple, laughing when she bucked up against you. “That’s my girl.”

“Oh, baby, I’ve missed you,” she said, biting down on your bottom lip. “Nothing gets me going like you.”


End file.
